My Girlfriend
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Team Core-Tech confront a Monsuno black market dealer named Spinner, the man rushes Jinja with evil intent until Beyal stops him and makes a proclamation that Jinja needs to hear again so she knows that she isn't dreaming.


My Girlfriend

Jinja and the rest of Team Core-Tech have been in sketchy cities and alleys before, but tonight this nightmare fueled city took the grand prize for the sketchiest place of all time. Half of the buildings were abandoned and everywhere they looked it was like they were stuck in a horror movie. Beyal stayed close to Jinja, almost like he was using himself as a human shield to protect her from harm while Bren hid behind Chase. Dax brought up the rear as their lookout and they all silently agreed that it was best if they stick close together.

"You don't think that these guys are zombies or monsters do you?" Bren asked everyone in a quivering voice. He gripped Chase's shoulder hard and their leader gave him a nudge to knock it off. "I've seen too many horror films that start off exactly like this."

Dax rolled his eyes and gave a scoffing laugh. "You shouldn't worry about zombies mate, you don't have that much of a brain to offer them."

"Jinja, are you OK? You've been silent for a while now." Beyal asked softly to his female companion, who was clinging his arm like a little girl. "Are you scared too?"

Jinja shook her head in denial. "I-I'm not scared. Why would I be scared?"

"Because you're gripping my arm really tight and you've gone cold." Beyal answered in a matter-of-fact tone. Causing the other guys to chuckle at her tough girl attitude. "It's OK if you're scared. I'm a little put off as well."

Chase gave a big yawn and kept his eyes peeled for any movement around them. They were after a guy called Spinner, a Monsuno black market dealer that sold illegal and hard to find equipment to the highest bidder. Their mission was to take him down before he got in contact with their enemies to make a deal.

Not soon after they had walked into the middle of the city did they hear scuffling of feet like mice and rats. Jinja immediately grabbed her Monsuno core and waited with one arm still clinging onto Beyal, the rest of her friends grabbed their own Monsuno cores and waited for their enemy to make a move.

"Well well. What have we here? Five little flies have flown into my city." A voice said with glee. He was a tall man with jet black hair and pale skin. His eyes were a piercing yellow and his teeth almost looked sharp in the pale moonlight.

Chase stepped forward with the courage of a lion. "Are you Spinner?"

The man tilted his head and gave a creepy grin. "Depends on who's asking."

"We don't have time for your games geezer!" Dax yelled angrily as he lifted his core like a threat. "Surrender your parts or we'll beat you for them!"

Beyal raised his hand in front of Jinja as she was tempted to move forward and attack. He shook his head and gave her a smile. "Not yet. We need him to talk a little bit more."

"What? Beyal-"

"Trust me Jinja." Beyal said more sternly as he gazed into her eyes. "We need the _rat_ to speak before we attack."

She backed down but she kept eye contact with Beyal. Something about his gaze drew her in that she couldn't explain.

Spinner laughed and advanced forward towards the group like a mountain lion circling her prey. "I'd be glad to hand them over if you pay my asking price. I'm not the most confrontational guy in the business."

"I doubt that. Anyone who's in the black market business is tough enough to protect themselves in a fight." Dax retorted, keeping his Monsuno core ready to throw at any moment.

Spinner caught Jinja in his sight and licked his lips. As soon as Beyal looked away from Jinja's blue eyes he saw Spinner looking her over and immediately went into full protection mode. Raising his own core threateningly at the dealer.

He moved too quick for anyone to stop him. Spinner launched forward and knocked over Chase and Bren before making a move on Jinja and Beyal. Dax tried to intervene but he was knocked back by the surprising amount of strength behind Spinner's fist. But Beyal wasn't afraid of the creepy man or his strength. He stood firm to protect Jinja and before Jinja could raise her fist to attack Spinner, Beyal struck like a Python at his open torso and knocked the air out of his lungs. Then he kicked him down and stood with one foot on top of Spinner's shoulder so he couldn't get back up.

"I would prefer you not to touch my Girlfriend with your disgusting hands _rat_." Beyal said to the man coldly, he looked down at him with piercing eyes and Spinner couldn't move. Dax took over after getting back up and Beyal gave a sigh of relief as the other guys took over for him.

Jinja gave him a little tug on his shoulder with a blush on her cheeks. "Did you just call me your-"

"Girlfriend? I mean...aren't we together? After we had our first kiss I assumed that we were a couple-" Beyal rambled until Jinja stopped his sentence short with a tender kiss on the lips. His eyes went wide but he returned her advance and kissed back. Staying like that for a short time until finally drawing apart.

Bren, Dax, and Chase were all looking at them like they grew extra arms. "So _now_ you guys are a couple?" Bren asked teasingly. Dax was stepping on Spinner's face so the dealer couldn't get up while Chase was assisting him by stepping on Spinner's chest.

Beyal blushed but didn't deny it as Jinja went off on Bren for the both of them. He was glad he was finally able to call her his Girlfriend after many failed attempts. Though he did admit that he needed to learn how to read the atmosphere around him the next time he wanted to do something romantic.


End file.
